


Hollywood sucks without you

by dearFredrick



Category: Bloomington (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearFredrick/pseuds/dearFredrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece I wrote for a friend. May have spelling and/or grammatical mistakes, so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood sucks without you

  It was late June, summer's burning hot and the last of students were finished with their finals.

  Catherine handed in her grades for the class and packed up all her stuff-this was her last term in this College. The Dean wrote her a complementing recommendation letter, and shook her hand after politely asking her to resign.

 She saw it coming, so she didn't fight it. In all those years she wanted many things: a loving home, a steady partner, but she just kept losing. Losing the people that matters to her, along the way, losing bits and pieces of herself. She's so tired to put up any more fights.

  She took one last glance at the campus. It was empty, the students were gone, all those laughs and screams and running around. It reminds her of a certain student she had lost to the great, big world of Hollywood. Isn't it sarcastic to know that the dream city is the one who took your dream?

  Somehow inside, Catherine felt like a little kid again—that little kid who got the news that both of her parents were killed in the accident. She wanted to cry, tears were already forming in her eyes. But then she turned around, and realized there's no one to hug her and dry her tears.So she sat in the bath tub all afternoon, watching the water wrinkling her skin, like age. She feels like a hundred years old.

  She spent the whole summer reading-psychology researches, novels, magazines. She wrote several thesis and got published. The summer's still burning outside her window: the music, the parties, it's like a grand carnival that never rests.

  And sometimes, her mind wander off to a certain tiny blonde bundle of dreams: “What is Jackie doing at this moment? Shooting a new film? Being on some TV show?”she missed those soft young lips, her kisses were like cotton candies, so soft and oh so sweet. She was her little porcupine, and now she's on TV being everyone's favorite little captain.

  If she had turned on the flat screen TV, she would have seen the news. A rising star just decided to end her career.

 

  It was three months later, when someone knocked on her door.

  She hesitated for a second, but the bell kept ringing, so she decided to answer it.

  And there she was, everyone's favorite little captain, standing at her front door, her gold locks where shinier than the September sun.

  "Hey，"Jackie's voice broke her out of her daze. She looked down, and saw the girl looking up at her, chocolate brown eyes full of longing and nostalgia.

  “Hi,”she gave her a nod, and then realized that the TV star is still blocked outside her house, "Oh,I am so sorry, do you want to come inside, is there...""There aren't any paparazzi."the smaller girl gladly picked up the bag by her feet, and walked into the room, like she just got back from a trip.

  Catherine waited till her set her stuff down, and looked around the house, familiarizing herself to the surroundings.

  "So..."she asked, tentatively.

  "So..."the girl moved closer, sighed, a small sad smile slowing forming on her lips, "I missed this place." 

  "I miss you." The words were out of her mouths before Catherine could stop it.

  "Yeah, me too." The girl leaned in, buried her face in her chest, "Hollywood isn't as fun without you." Her body was soft, the smooth curves of a growing young lady. Her hair smells like sunshine. The taller woman couldn't help but squeeze her just a little bit harder, so that she could never leave again.

  "Sometimes," Jackie's voice is muffled by her blouse, Catherine could feel the hot breath coming through that thin layer of fabric, "I had a great day and I wanted to tell someone-then I realized you weren't there. It sucks.”She finished with a whine, like a puppy, so much for the whole grown-up adult thing. 

  "So？"Catherine's almost too scared to ask. She's afraid that the girl was going to walk out of her life again, leaving her with so much refreshed, raw emotions that she didn't know how to deal with.

  "So I guess...I'll have to do more psychology next term." Jackie shrugged, and smiled devilishly at the former psychology professor, "might need more of your...tutoring."

  "I don't work for the school anymore." said Catherine.

 "Oh, that.”the girl lingered a finger on the hem of her blouse, the taller women could only respond by leaning into her touch. "I told the Dean that we were already dating before I came here. It was an accident that you got switched to my class."

  "Hummmm..little liar."  
  "Many perks of being a professional actress." the shorter girl held her closer, kissing her softly on the lips.

  "Speaking of which, what about your movie?"

  "The movie was over, life is just getting started."

 


End file.
